Crack Files: Teen Titian's
by RiddletheSphinx
Summary: It's crack, really stuipd crack warning impiled male preg and Robin/Slade slash and crazy carebears and teenaged girls


**Screen names-**

**Me- Darkangel Kit- SugerXhigh Robin- Nightwing Slade- Sladeiztehpwn **

**Darkangel has joined the chat **

**SugerXhigh has joined the chat**

**Darkangel : You followed me!**

**SugerXhigh: NO!**

**SugerXhigh: I was looking for glue**

**Darkangel: Freak!**

**Nightwing has joined the chat**

**Nightwing: ok just going to hide for a while**

**SugerXhigh: FOUND YOU!**

**Nightwing: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Who are you?!**

**Darkangel: Leave the superhero alone**

**SugerXhigh: you're a superhero?**

**Nightwing: Depends who you think I am**

**SugerXhigh: Sladin?**

**Nightwing: What the…?**

**Darkangel: You, moron! Sladin is the two of then, Nightwing is just Robin!**

**Nightwing: O.o**

**SugerXhigh: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! a birdie!**

**Darkangel: Stop that**

**Sladeizthepwn has joined the chat**

**SugerXhigh: awwwwww! the couple is here! I want a picture!**

**Sladeizthepwn: What the hell?**

**Darkangel: Leave them alone they have no idea what your talking about**

**SugerXhigh: so slade, when's the baby due?**

**Sladeizthepwn: What…?**

**Darkangel: Kit!**

**SugerXhigh: what? a girl has to know. So that way I can throw a baby shower!**

**Nightwing: Your pregnant ? How is that possible? I thought you were a guy!**

**Darkangel: Don't listen to her, she's high just look at her name!**

**Sladeiztehpwn: Ok if I'm pregers, then who's the father?**

**SugerXhigh: Robin, duh…unless you cheated on him! OMG Batman's the father!**

**Darkangel: How do you figure?**

**Nightwing: Wha? I'm not…I like Star…Batman?**

**SugerXhigh: CHEATERS! The Lot of you! T.T now I'm crying I hope your happy you fatherless widow!**

**Darkangel: Who are you talking to? *rubs temples***

**SugerXhigh: T.T**

**SugerXhigh: …I don't know…**

**Nightwing: I'm scared **

**SugerXhigh: Don't cook bacon without a shirt on, it hurts**

**Sladeiztehpwn: I don't know anyone who would do that**

**Darkangel: Don't pay any attention to her. She escaped form Arkum about a year ago *hits SugerXhigh over the head with a frying pan***

**SugerXhigh: …*faints***

**Nightwing: You're my hero *hugs Dark***

**Darkangel: *pushes Robin off* I'm a villain I can't be your hero**

**SugerXhigh: KERMET THE FROG IS A RAPIST!**

**Sladeiztehpwn: I can see that **

**Nightwing: You've ruined the Muppets for me forever!**

**Darkangel: I thought you fainted *shoots SugerXhigh***

**SugerXhigh: I'm a girl, we have fainting spells. 100 years ago it was considered sexy!**

**Darkangel: I just shot you! Why won't you die?!**

**SugerXhigh: Somewhere over the rainbow… ^**

**Darkangel: That makes no sense**

**Nightwing: Why aren't you locked up yet? **

**SugerXhigh: Kit's a good girl^^**

**Darkangel: You stole that form that Toby guy**

**SugerXhigh: I wub Tobi! 3 ^^**

**Sladeiztehpwn: What are you talking about?**

**Darkangel: Your MOM!**

**SugerXhigh: my mommy put the pointy thing in her arm and never woke up…daddy said she went to the big city! Good for mommy!**

**Darkangel: The big city in the sky?**

**SugerXhigh: …I don't know but she sends me postcards!**

**Nightwing: I'm sure she does**

**Sladeiztehpwn: Sounds like your mom's dead**

**SugerXhigh: mom-mommy's dead!? T.T! why mommy!? why!**

**Darkangel: 'Cause you suck**

**Nightwing: That's horrible**

**SugerXhigh: OH GOD HES BACK! **

**Darkangel: Who's back?**

**SugerXhigh: SUNSHINE BEAR!**

**Sunshineskulls has joined the chat**

**Sunshineskulls: Hi Bonbon elol**

**Darkangel: Hey! I stole elol form Voldmort!**

**Sladeiztehpwn: Who are you?**

**Sunshineskulls: A sunny nightmare of DOOM! mahahahahahahahaha**

**Darkangel: Dude your not scary **

**Nightwing: What happened to SugerXhigh?**

**Sunshineskulls: she's in the closet with…….JOKER! **

**Darkangel: Dude, he's mine!**

**Sunshineskulls: …..Well….TRY AGAIN!**

**Darkangel: What? I'm confused**

**Nightwing: Your not the only one**

**SugerXhigh: HI GUYS!**

**Sladeiztehpwn: Great she's back *sits in corner***

**SugerXhigh: you don't like me?**

**Sunshineskulls: NOONE LIKES YOU!**

**Darkangel: I like you *Shots Sunshineskulls***

**Sunshineskulls: *bleeds stuffing and Jell-O***

**SugerXhigh: OMG JELL-O!**

**Darkangel: My Jell-o!**

**Nightwing: *sits in corner***

**SugerXhigh: OMG THEIR SITTING TOGETHER! *snaps picture* aww how cute!**

**Sladeiztehpwn: I'm in a different corner*bitch slaps SugerXhigh***

**SugerXhigh: but your so cute together and doesn't your unborn child want to be with his possible father?**

**Sladeiztehpwn: I'm not Pregnant! **

**Darkangel: He's not Pregnant! **

**Sunshineskulls: YES YOU ARE! I SAW THE FUTURE! *dies***

**Nightwing: o.O**

**Darkangel: O.o**

**Sladeiztehpwn: What the hell?**

**SugerXhigh: YAH! HE"S GONE! HE WON'T TOUCH me in the no-no place anymore! **

**Darkangel: That explains so much and just raise even more questions**

**Nightwing: What questions?**

**Darkangel: I don't know leave me alone, *hides in cubbroad* **

**SugerXhigh: wheres the 'p'?**

**Darkangel: *muffled* Shut it! **

**SugerXhigh: Ooooh! I know! It's in your pants!**

**Sladeiztehpwn: Where did that come form?**

**SugerXhigh: The clouds told me**

**Darkangel: Have you been sniffing pixy sticks again? I told you not to do that! It's not healthy!**

**SugerXhigh: but the colors are soooooooooooo pretty………**

**Darkangel: *bitch slaps SugerXhigh***

**Nightwing: *throws shoe at Darkangel* **

**Sladeiztehpwn: *Whacks Nightwing with a bo-staff***

**SugerXhigh: *Jumps up with flowers***

**Darkangel: *steals and eats flowers***

**SugerXhigh: *stabs Darkangel with eraser* **

**Darkangel: *roundhouse kicks Sladeiztehpwn:***

**Authors note: Yeah, ok the pregnant Slade thing yeah. Well, Kit was sawing how her evil voice is eviler than Joker and Slade's child. Then I being a moron asked which one would be pregnant, and yeah Slade's pregers. And who wrote what, I wrote Slade's , Robin's and My parts. Kit wrote her and Sunshinebear's parts. **


End file.
